


Boyfriend shirt and other things

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Cheating, past AoKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: When Kise wears Aomine's Tōō sweatshirt and it stirs more than what he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For all those on tumblr who liked the idea of a Tōō shirt!Kise.  
> I don't mean the Tōō jersey; I mean [the long-sleeved shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/84/86/1c/84861c61815a68f3777f444150a7e7bd.jpg)
> 
> Turned somehow linked to the story [Pull](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8564749)

It was a Saturday and like most of them Saturdays, Kise’s part time job as model took the most of its morning and afternoon. But what was left of the day, Kise met with Aomine.

He met with him to play basketball, to hang out for the occasional shoes shopping or movie watching, but also because Aomine was his boyfriend.

His _secret_ boyfriend.  

So after all the basketball, shopping and hanging out was done, Kise would usually spend the night with him too. Whether at his when it was convenient or at Aomine’s when his parents weren’t home for the night.

Mostly it was at Kise’s since his family wasn’t often at home and especially if they decided to go back to Kise’s flat in Kanagawa.  

But their Saturday had suddenly gotten rained out, and from their spot, Aomine’s house was the closest and fortunately empty for the weekend.

“Geez, I’m so soaked,” Kise whined when he entered the household. Aomine dropped his pants as soon as his shoes were off and told Kise he was heading to the bathroom to start the shower. He stopped midway and turned pantless.

“You coming?”

Kise blushed. He didn’t know if he should laugh or be embarrassed at Aomine’s stance with his hand on his hip and his ridiculously serious tone, his pants lying at the blond’s feet.

He also blushed because he loved what showering with Aomine entitled.

Steamy, hot, wet sex. Whether they went all the way or just foreplayed.

So yes, Kise was undeniably coming. His pupil dilated.

He was so coming.

Turned out they missed each other too much for a sensual exhibition of foreplay and settled for a quickie - only because the water started to run cold on them.

Inside Aomine’s bedroom, Kise insisted while toweling his hair that Aomine go fetch his clothes off the entryway and put them into the appropriate laundry basket because his mother wouldn’t appreciate the mess. After much vocal grousing, Aomine shrugged on a comfy, long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants and moved his ass downstairs. And when his got back, he found Kise already clad in the ace’s clothes from head to toe and already lying starfish on his bed.

“I’m so beat,” Kise sighed.

Aomine was still by his bedroom door, stumped by a sight he never thought would impact him as much and on so many levels.

And it was not the sight of Kise, flush-cheeked and damp-haired, skin fresh and well-scrubbed on his bed that affected him to the point of stagnation.

Usually, Kise brought his duffel bag with him. This time he didn’t since they were planning on going back to Kise’s. He never needed to borrow Aomine’s clothes, not even his bathing utensils - something Aomine used to find annoying and even take offense to, until it passed as just a finicky thing of the blond.

Also he secretly loved the way all that fancy products mix smelled on Kise post-bath. Kise’s whining of their lack of this time around, not so much.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” So Kise in his long-sleeved, Tōō black shirt was a first. He stated the obvious as he padded toward his bed.

“Yes I am. Hope it’s not too much of a hassle,” Kise replied mischievously.

The reason it affected Aomine was that the sight stimulated certain thoughts that had never crossed his mind before; certain scenarios about an alternate reality where Kise would wear a black jersey when playing basketball and a dark blue blazer with a striped tie for school _every day._

He emphasized, “My Tōō shirt.” Reaching at the footboard, he openly checked out his laid down boyfriend.

The little ‘oh’ that came out of his favorite pair of lips almost made him smirk at the feigned surprised tone Kise gave him, but his brain cells were still assimilating that other reality with bright colors and he put a first knee on the mattress.

“You tell me you didn’t pick it on purpose?”

“It was balled up in a corner of your closet.” Kise raised a perfect eyebrow.

“And you didn’t notice it was my team’s shirt?”

“I did. But until I already put it on. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?” Kise literally purred languidly, limbs stretching with come-hither appearances.

“Depends. Is it a good thing if we’ve never had our official face-off?” And he was seeing in Kise’s face that his answer was way more serious than where Kise’s headspace was going with the query - but he continued. “Would it have been good if we stayed together after what happened with Tetsu?” Aomine skimmed his fingers underneath his Tōō shirt, gliding his digits over the pale, toned planes of Kise’s belly, making the latter’s abdomen flex from the prickles of cold fingertips and somewhere along the lines, the slightly _unexpected_ brought-on subject too. “Or the fact that you’d get to see me every day around the time I was kinda insufferable?”

“Just kinda?” Kise softly teased in a poor attempt to lighten up his spoiled mood.

“Okay, I was really douchey.”

Kise smiled.

But rolled away.

Aomine covered the back he was given with his body; his hands still puttering underneath his Tōō Gakuen-printed shirt.

“You think you’d have avoided me? If I’d gone to Tōō too,” the blond pitched offhandedly.

Aomine, in the midst of taking a whiff of his own shower gel off Kise’s nape, halted, then mouthed against the milky column, “I don’t know. Maybe?” The answer was a yes though in Aomine’s mind. But he was starting to get good at that brain-tongue filter when it came to Kise and his spot beside him on a bed.

But sometimes, some matters were so angsty, he couldn’t manage not a half-truth at the least.

What happened in the last year of their junior high had been pretty bad. And pretty nasty for their parts. They betrayed Kuroko and by the end of the third year, were themselves so bothered and hurt and ashamed after being busted, that everything collapsed for them - in regard of friendship, their nameless relationship, their shared sport, their everything.

So Aomine felt the need to develop to the boy in his arms. “You know I was in a bad spot right after Teikō. It just… I felt like everything I liked was going down the drain. Even the one thing I loved since I was kid. That was like the final blow.”

From the other side, Kise kept silent and immobile; but Aomine knew he was listening. The steady up and down of his back against his chest felt nice. He continued, eyes lowering to his Tōō shirt on Kise. “So would it have been good if we were together in Tōō? I don’t freaking know ‘cause I might’ve mucked up any chances we had at sorting out our… thing together… you know.”

Kise licked his dry bottom lip. Aomine really, _really_ spoiled the mood. “Yeah. I know. Momocchi told me sometimes about you when we met or texted.”  

A huff against the hair on his nape tickled him into a flinch.

“Still can’t believe you two were seeing each other behind my back.”

“Well, for the notice, Momocchi was also very pissed at me for what happened. Understandable after all, for hurting someone so precious to her. So when I had the chance to fully talk and apologize, I couldn’t miss it.”

They have had so much apologizing to do after that. And they all took a while to be accepted. But Momoi was the first. Probably due to her heartfelt relationship with her Dai-chan. She had been the one to discover their illicit affair first. Which had lead Akashi to unravel the truth behind her newly stiff behavior toward her childhood friend, and after that, Kuroko knew about Aomine and Kise.

But after joining their respective high schools, each on one part of the country, Momoi had been the first to simmer down her anger.

“Still weirded me out how you two became friends again behind my back.” And he couldn’t even ask her properly about it at the time because whenever he heard or brought Kise’s name on his tongue, it felt like an artery was stuck in his throat.

Aomine’s callous hands snaked along Kise’s ribs to his nipples, seeking that sweet friction the blond did when tickled.

The air inside the teenager’s open bedroom was slowly thickening… slowly vibrating, languorously filled with the sensuous sound of sheets ruffling with the activities taken above them.

“Well, I guess to some extent, it’s nice that you stayed friends.” he wouldn’t expose the fact that it sometimes got the feeling of a double-edged sword for him with how much Satsuki and Kise got along. It could go quickly from adorable to overwhelming then exasperating, he thought to himself. “I mean, I’m biased ‘cause I still think she made an oath with kaasan at some point on staying friends with me in case I wouldn’t be able to make some of my own - or if I _rebelled_.” He pushed the collar aside to kiss the crook of Kise’s neck properly. “Mm… so guess I don’t count.”

Kise chuckled. “Your mother was that worried your scary looks would turn you into a dropout delinquent? Poor Aomine san, she had so low faith in you making good friends?” he chortled, mirth washing over his tone and complexion.

And although he had his back to Aomine, the latter knew how such mirth limned him beautifully.

“ _Oi_. Anyhow, can totally imagine you getting favor treatment from Satsuki if you were in Tōō,” Aomine mused as his wandering hands began to wander southward, thumbs hooking and playing with the band of the pants Kise chose from his wardrobe.

And Kise let him play.

“Harasawa sensei too.”

Aomine gruffed out a “Huh?” when about to set another kiss on that neck. “Harasawa, the team’s coach? Why d’you say that?”

“I don’t know~ I find him charming.” He definitely felt the wet scoff of Aomine against his nape. “I think he’s pretty nice~”

“Wait—what do you mean he’s _pretty_ _nice?_ And— _how would you know_ that he’s nice?”

Aomine had it in his mind to get on his elbows and meet the model in the eyes to let him know he was not humored, but his arms were snuggly wrapped around Kise and Aomine was a lazy bastard.

But back at the… ‘Harasawa topic’—now how did they even manage to pad delicious ass-to-crotch friction under sweatpants with talk about his middle aged chemistry teacher being ‘pretty nice’ and—

“And did you say _charming?!_ ”

Kise let out a strawberry sweet laughter. “Aominecchi, is that jealousy I detect?” he intoned while caressing his own thigh and starting to gyrate his ass. It made Aomine growl low in his throat and he smirked at that.

“The fuck, I asked you a question, Kise. How would you know about him being nice at all? You never exchanged two goddamn words together to begin with.”

“How would you know that?”

Now Aomine was baffled - the hands semi-buried in the blond’s sweatpants unsure whether to continue.

“ _Excuse me?!_ ”

Kise sighed. “I… we kinda met once in a restaurant,” he was a little self-conscious speaking about that episode with Aomine’s coach but now that it was on the table, he couldn’t dodge it. Especially with the way the fingers on his body stopped all together. “Me and three other models had a meeting with some sponsors in some lounge bar, kind of like a social dinner they organized to familiarize with the models they choose from the agency and… they were keen on the best sake and all kind of best bottles,” Kise related, feeling the quiet hum of understatement from the other boy.

Now he had to tell Aomine about that night, yes, but he didn’t have to tell him the sordid details of it.

Like how those four rich men used their money to get them in a clearly adult shop for their ages and making the staff turn a blind eye to the underage drinking. How Kise felt powerless against their advances - their wandering hands on him and the other three models as well as everything that went down under their table.

He couldn’t tell Aomine about it. About that. That side of his part-time job. That side that entitled young and aspiring models and actors to some unbecoming situations to get promoted and move up in the showbiz world.

Contrary to the three others, Kise didn’t look forward to any deal with those men. He mainly agreed to the dinner so not to displease his agency on turning down a potential client. He’d been requested personally and at first, that movie producer who had approached him in the day had seemed fair and very charming.

Until his hand running down his thigh and his flirting innuendoes against his ear made it clear on what deal he wanted to seal with Kise.

“So when I was on my way to the restroom, he was at the bar so we saw each other. That’s where we chatted for a bit.”

“Oh, I see,” Aomine mumbled against his shirt, slowly resuming his fumbling with his and Kise’s pants.

The truth was that Kise went to the bar for a glass of water since there was none at their table. Also to have a reason to dismiss from the scene of one of his female colleagues getting literally mauled by the man beside her. The other two were squirming and chuckling politely at what was going beneath the table. But that one across from him was being outright undressed, her corset hanging lower than the cover girls of Aomine’s erotic mags.

No, he couldn’t tell Aomine that. he couldn’t tell him how he was actually heading to the bar wondering if he should really get water or something stronger than what was served at their table so to get drunk until he passed out.

He would just have asked the barman to make him something that would achieve that deed the fastest.

That was how Harasawa recognized him and upon talking to Kise, literally saved him from the dreadful outcome of that dinner by showing up at his table as Kise’s teacher, disgruntled and threatening to report Kise’s whereabouts to the principal is he didn’t go home at once.

Harasawa had also driven Kise back to his own apartment since it had been late in the night and the blond’s parents thought him in Kanagawa. Kise didn’t even remember that road back with how sleepy and queasy he’d been from all those touches and leers.

He decided to stop recalling that infamous night when he felt his arousal softening and finally turned to face Aomine.

“Anyways, I guess I would have been spoiled after all,” he chuckled, “oh, I’m also friends with your captain.”

“The fuck?!”

Bubbly laughter ensued. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, don’t hit me, _pfft_. I don’t know him,” Kise gushed as he was manhandled by a scowling Aomine.

On the top now, the dark haired boy harrumphed. “Almost freaked me out here.”

“Haha, why? Imayoshi senpai doesn’t look like a bad person~” Kise nuzzled against a dusky cheek and nose, “he looks intimidating, yes, but not in a scary~ way like say, Akashicchi.”

“So you really plan on killing my boner, right?”

Kise giggled softly. “Sorry, sorry. No, please don’t get killed boner sama,” he drawled sultrily as his fingers slithered over the other boy’s groin.

His pink lips cutely pursing on the o of ‘boner’ deliberately, his amber gaze framed with thick lashes managing to look down on Aomine even from his bottom position.

Impish smile and flawless visage. Aomine exhaled a shuddery breath from the luscious sight underneath him and the puttering of pale, nimble fingers around his crotch area.

The sneaky smile was soon followed by a grabbed limb and before the tan boy knew what was going on, he found himself back hitting the sheets.

Kise scooted until he was satisfyingly comfortable on taut thighs. “But you know what’s certain if I was in Tōō with you?” he sensually intoned, hands roaming against Aomine’s shirt.

Aomine didn’t respond. It didn’t matter. Contented himself with shrugging off the backside of the Kise’s pants, sliding them down slowly to the timber of that sensuous voice.

Kise leaned closer and brushed their lips together, dragging the moment even longer, purring in the back of his throat when Aomine finally took his naked buttocks in hands.

The blond opened his mouth for Aomine’s demanding tongue obediently and let him have his way with the inside of mouth.

Kise absolutely adored the way Aomine kissed despite the lack of technique when he was not following Kise’s lead. He used to poke fun at it to see the dark skinned boy fluster and angrily defend himself but he never stopped expressing how much he loved for his mouth to be claimed so spartanly by Aomine’s and thus by moaning into the kisses and submitting him the keys to his oral cavity unconditionally.

All the while the two teens danced an unsynchronized tango with their tongues, dark fingers which had already reached for the lube on the nightstand, untied the drawstring of the sweatpants with deftness that spoke of the scads of times they performed that deed.  

Kise moaned into their lip lock when Aomine lowered his pants past the swell of his ass and poked at his folds with his lubed fingers. He seized him tighter as Kise arched his back unselfconsciously to the shivering hot sensations coursing from ass to spine. Their lips detached at last.

He loved how Aomine’s fingers felt against him. The callousness, the bluntness, the girth. All of it balanced with a certain calculated delicateness Kise could always sense, turning his knees even more weaker with desire.

Because Aomine wasn’t delicate; but a sliver of it made it past whenever he handled Kise.

Always did in hindsight. And not just between the sheets.

Kise panted throughout the finger-fucking that ensured; chest heaving against chest as he squirmed and gasped. Aomine handled his ass since middle school and it never ceased to turn Kise into a puddle of sweaty goo.

“ _Aominecchi…_ ” he moaned against his breast as Aomine played with his ass. Kise let him toy with it for a while; grabbing, palming, finger-fucking, slapping. He soaked up every jolt of pleasure it gave him and let himself lay there atop 187 lbs of hard, sinewy musculature - albeit covered by a sleeved shirt - for a few droning minutes.

When he sensed that Aomine was ready for step two, Kise suddenly bolted upright and straightened himself against the other’s pelvis. It threw Aomine a little bit at the unnecessary movement speed but Kise drooped his gaze, put a palm where Aomine’s abs were and Aomine clapped his mouth shut and gave him his undivided attention.

The blond swallowed through the silence encasing them and breathed out with a hand slowly reaching behind him.

“You know what’s that certain thing, Aominecchi?”

Aomine softly grunted as his cock was grabbed, eyes never leaving the golden rimmed darkness of the other boy’s pupils. He breathed an uninterested “What…”

Kise stretched himself on the heavy meat and with a skitter-thumping heartbeat he said “If I’ve played for Tōō too, we would have beaten Seirin for fucking sure.”

Aomine gasped.

Kise’s insides engulfed the large shaft and exhaled with spasming thighs and shoulders. It was crazy how Aomine’s girth always took him by surprise. As if every time they were going to have sex, Aomine’s cock grew a little more. He let out a wanton moan of appreciation nonetheless because that fucking cock still managed to scratch all his deepest aches. “Even if we hadn’t sorted out our _thing_ yet, or we didn’t talk on regular basis… one thing’s for sure is… that we would have beaten Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi’s duo.”

Aomine, coming out of his shock, grappled at Kise’s protruding hipbones with a sudden ferocity, the blue in those eyes like a storm-tossed sea, galvanized by the blond’s sudden statement.

“ _Kise…_ ”

By such time, Aomine would be on the second page of his dirty talk book; but from the serious and rigid grip on his hips, Kise knew Aomine was turning the idea over in his mind with a rare seriousness.

Seriousness that showed in his brow and upon seeing that effect, Kise, from his lofty chin and position dug on, “You and I,” he breathed out between delicious grinding, “if we were to be on the same team, we would have brought them to the ground.” The bouncing of his ass picked up speed. “ _Uhn_ , to be… fair, it was like a two-on-one, right? It wasn’t… very fair.”

Aomine’s eyes bulged out. The pleasure was burgeoning but so was his mind over what Kise unceremoniously started spurting because _fuck_ , the idea Kise was all of a sudden projecting was doing more than some brain-teasing.

“Oi, what are you implying? I am very much capable of beating them on my own,” Aomine growled.

Well, there was his hubristic side back, he almost missed it – perish the thought, Kise sighed. “I’m not talking about a one point difference, Aominecchi… I’m talking about _crushing_ them… all of them,” he put a hand behind him on Aomine’s leg and arched back, his form jutting out sexily under the black Tōō shirt. His hips never stopped moving. “I’m talking about winning the Cup, about going against Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi and—and Aka— _Akashicchi—mmgh_ … and their new partners and crushing them _all!_ ”

The impassioned speech coupled with the sight of his arcing figure and exposed neck made Aomine’s cock pulsate like a common day in Shinjuku station.

Kise was unbelievable.

Aomine was seriously fearing that if the blond was about to recite the fallout of the Edo era wearing his threadbare Tōō shirt while riding him, he would still get batshit horny like a debutant.

But his shirt, coupled with a rant about wearing _that shirt_ alongside Aomine and going about crushing everyone in the Winter Cup? That did him in.

Back bolted off the mattress, his palms shot against Kise’s back, encompassing the blond boy from teetering off his lap entirely.

“ _Ah!_ shit,” Kise cussed when the brusque move shoved the cock damnably harsher against his sphincter.

No words followed after for Aomine resembled a risen mythological beast. Only ragged pants and keen noises of moans and groans bounced off the walls of the teenager’s bedroom.  

“Ah! ah, _ohh, aahhn—_ ”

“You seem to have given this a lot of thought.”

“I’m just… stating the… _unh_ —the obvious—”

“The obvious, huh.”

“Of course.”

Aomine contemplated him for a second, as if in wonder. “Why did we never try it…?” he wondered to himself as he tracked Kise’s ecstatic features with a starstruck gaze.

“ _Mhm,_ try what?”

“Pair up together! Against the two of ‘em!” Aomine proclaimed matter-of-factly as if hit by a beam of clairvoyance.  

“Ah, aha - well, we’ve just started meeting each other again…” supposed Kise with twitching eyebrows when Aomine scooted them backward to outstretch one arm towards the nightstand. “W—what are you doing?”

“Texting Bakagami. Wanna have that match first thing tomorrow,” Aomine said with one hand typing and one hand holding Kise around the waist.

“Oh, but what if it rains like today?”

Aomine tossed his phone aside and enfolded Kise against his puffed up chest. “I don’t care.” He grinned cockily, “I want to try it out. You and me, against him and Tetsu.”

Kise gave out a weak smile. “It’s just a little sudden - I mean we haven’t paired up together since middle school and… that one time the morning of kurokocchi’s birthday…” Kise muttered in the dark haired boy’s arms. Aomine kept looking on questionably as Kise sighed with a downhearted smile, “Now you’re so excited, what if I disappoint you.”

Kise felt the arms around him tighten in pressure. “Why? You never disappointed me.”

Kise lifted his chin up. “Aominecchi.”

“And I always win against you.”

“Not always!” Kise pouted.

“Moot point. So where does that come from?”

The blond boy gazed at him with a slight furrow and heavy lidded eyes. Aomine didn’t know what to make of that expression. It was like pride mixed with annoyance - and Kise’s ass was _still_ sedentary all this time on his erection.

Kise linked his fingers around the dusky neck and sighed through his nose. “You were Kurokocchi’s partner, you two worked together so well you got labeled light and shadow… I don’t think I can be a shadow.”

“Who said you had to be a shadow?” Aomine answered. Upon Kise’s silence he added, “You can’t be shadow, you’re too bright on the court for that.”

Kise’s eyes wavered and he pulled him into a clashing kiss.

It was really not fair the way Aomine made him sometimes. When he’d least expect it, he’d struck with a word or a gesture so uncharacteristically affectionate that it would make him jump off the deep end like the day he mentally said fuck it - ‘it’ being his friendship with kuroko - when Aomine claimed his oral cavity with his tongue like a thirsty man in that restroom, with the choppy argument of _‘he doesn’t have to know’;_ argument that was the vocabulary definition of stupid but go tell that to the chunk of Kise’s brain that had been completely captivated by the easygoing, over-tanned boy ever since that ô so fateful day he first saw him dunk.

Yes. It was really not fair that Aomine had that power of throwing Kise’s rationality out the window.

Of rendering Kise’s knees weak with a one uncharacteristically romantic gesture.

But Kise had already been charmed with his normal characteristics that mostly consisted of being bold, mean and aloof. So when Aomine said something particularly sappy like presently, the Kaijō ace soaked in it like a perfumed hot bath.  

Kise skipped a small chuckle into the deep lip lock.

“Mn—what,” Aomine mumbled against swollen lips.

Kise untangled their glued chests and smirked with both secrecy and fondness. “Nothing.”

He pushed Aomine back on the bed and left one palm there over the boy’s shirt. Kise looked down on him with his eyes curved like a cat, cherry dark lips parted, and slid his other hand to clutch on the - _his_ – Tōō shirt until the material under his hand crumpled between his fingers, bearing a peek of pale flesh. And with that, he started bouncing on Aomine’s shaft.

“I might not be a shadow, but I’ll make sure to give you those same ignite passes,” Kise said fiercely, “better than Kurokocchi.”

Aomine’s expression was lost between shock and lust. He was so taken aback by Kise’s words that it turned his hips and quite frankly all of his body stock-still. His eyeballs were the only thing following Kise’s every move, and Kise reveled in that immensely.  

“And I’ll make sure to jump higher… than Kagamicchi,” he said before groaning; Aomine might have stopped functioning minutely but his _fucking hot_ cock sure hasn’t.

Kise lost his seductive mask for a second as a wave of pleasure crashed through him and that was where Aomine blinked back from his trance and quite literally smacked his hands around Kise’s hips in a visceral grip, his body rousing to a sitting position on his knees.            

His hips snapped upward against Kise so rough and so sudden, Kise’s squeak was pulled from the bottom of his lungs. The power-thrust made him bend to the side like a lumpy doll.

“Oh yeah?” Aomine growled ardently now, “Keep going, tell me how you’re gonna do.”  

Kise jerked on top of his lap as Aomine talked, his butt-cheeks reddening with the rough up and down friction. “I’m gonna jump so high… Kagamicchi would be stunned all the way down… as he’s falling to the ground,” told Kise, feeling higher with every breath he took. He trusted Aomine’s arms to keep him steady and dragged his own to grab at his own black shirt, fingers flexing around the material every time he felt a pleasurably delivered thrust at the bundle of nerves inside of him.

“ _Fuck yeah._ Slutty copycat.”

“I’m going to— _Ahn,_ oh fuck _—ahn, mmgh…_ ”

“What, baby?” Aomine prompted, totally hot to trot, white chompers flashing up at him.

Watching Aomine so eager - so eager about him, it soared Kise’s soul to irresistible highs like his first kiss with the boy, or as if wings were about burst from within him… Something he couldn’t quite name.

Kise opened his mouth and met his boyfriend’s gaze. “ _My god_.”

No. Kise could name it. It was the feeling of being caught in Aomine’s carnal Zone.

“I’ll pass the ball stronger than Kurokocchi could ever do!” Kise shot him an ecstasy-addled giggle, “Uuhn… I’m close~”

Aomine held him tighter - not breaking nor eye-contact or grin, he coaxed, “Hold on for a while more, babe.”          

“They’ll see so many formless shots, they’ll think it’s raining basketballs, and when Kurokocchi will try to steal the ball from me— _nggh_ —I’ll show him a phantom shot so fast he’ll think he just dreamed it.”

Aomine’s eyes flashed in lust, but also just like that it all came crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kise…”

He faintly smiled down at him with a quirked brow. “I know you’re the one who taught him that. You think I’ve forgotten?”

Aomine moisted his lips. “It was my way of apologizing. I couldn’t… find anything aside from sorry—”

“I know. I understand.”  

It never been something they disclosed since they were all still estranged around that period. Kise was juggling with faker and faker masks of jubilance while Aomine had closed on himself like an oyster after the bottom fell out of the whole thing.

So when Kagami had told him about it, Kise had understood. Was glad even. For Aomine. For them. A little bit afraid of the outcome of the ex-light and shadow’s first heart to heart - after all, he hadn’t been on freely speaking terms with Aomine to know if the ace had a change of heart or something like that.

In the end, and even though he didn’t know the specifics of what they talked about that night, Kise knew Aomine had just apologized for personal things Kise didn’t know about _in-between_ sleeping with Kise behind his back.  

Just like he was secretly sleeping with him right now.

After all, what kind of backward assholes would they be if it got out that they were jumping each other right after apologizing for jumping each other.

Aomine began to slow down.

It was because of that move that Kise lost against Seirin. It was because of that move that Kise cried. He made Kise cry. And it had hurt. Bad. Watching it all unspool before his eyes and feeling like the cat’s paw of some vengeful deity.  

He did take a bit of solace in thinking Kise didn’t know about it.

But he knew all along. Just when he thought he and Kise have started a clean slate, clean of all past turmoil, his second greatest guilt punched the clock at the most ungodly hour.  

Should he apologize? Again?

_No._

Yes?

It was just that he was so fucking tired of being sorry.

“Ryōta?”

Honey orbs flicked up. “Mm?”

Aomine said nothing. He kept looking up at the other, hips working up and down in sluggish pace… until a smile crept up the corner of his lip.

“There’s a club room across a hallway of the third floor that everyone thinks is locked. When it rains, I go sleep there… If you were in Tōō, I think it would’ve made a pretty good spot for hiding from your persistent fans.”

Kise quirked a blond eyebrow - not condescending but incredulous. He was not used to this Aomine who spoke of abstract things with a wistful gleam in his eye. From his past experiences with the other, Kise knew that when the boy spoke in the middle of it, it was either to dirty talk or let his mouth run about plans for their next roll in the hay.

And he didn’t know what to do with this new Aomine now.

“You mean… like that abandoned classroom we lock-picked in Teikō?” Kise suggested with a coy, tipped head. It was not his fault thinking about old Aomine made him think about good old days. Or bad. Depending on where you sided.

What was he thinking. Everyone thought they were giant dicks.

Aomine smiled nonetheless. “Yeah, only smaller and with a bunch of creepy drama club masks on the wall.”

The effect of Kise’s splitting grin was like crack of sunlight in the dark. “No way, your club room sounds too creepy! How can you sleep with them staring at you?”

“Don’t worry, I threw them out.”

“Jeez, Aominecchi, you’re still vandalizing school proprieties?” Kise grinned and Aomine grinned back when he saw it, and it made him feel so fluttery and relieved that his choice of not dampening the mood with another apology worked, that he lurched his arms around the boy, and with a push of his heels, pitched the both of them backward until Kise’s head hit the billowy comforter.

“You mean even when I don’t have an accomplice?”

Kise let out a breathless _oof_ at the abrupt reversal but when he felt a warm hand rope around his leaking shaft, all the rest died in Kise’s throat but a foppish “Mmmgh…”

Aomine settled around Kise’s spread out thighs and started a new tempo, his hands delving underneath his black sweatshirt to feel the expenses of Kise’s smooth planes stretching beneath him like a sleek feline after a nap.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” It’s dabbling in deep understatement at this point but _something_ … something about Kise in his team’s shirt - too large on the shoulders - turned Kise to something overwhelming to his blue eyes. They played out the fantasy, but never a fantasy had been so palpable, yet so out of reach.  

Kise almost felt like not responding as he turned his head away to chuckle. “You’re so sexy too, Ao-mi-ne-cchi,” he said, indulging in a playful inflection because he felt good.

 _So_ good.

“Daiki _…_ ”

Sometimes they said each other’s given names like that. It occurred in the middle of sex. In the throes of a rut. In a sluggish aftermath. It started that one time in junior high when Aomine first blew him. It didn’t happen frequently but when it did, it still had the same sensation on Aomine as that first time; unbeknown to Kise.  

The effect of a certain domesticity a prideful teenager like him would rather die than let it be known.

Thereby and true to his persona, Aomine verbalized it all by lurching into a kiss strong and consuming that would erase the hitch of doubts off Kise’s features and hide the chink in his armor.

Aomine thought it was too early to tell Kise how much erotic he found his first name spilled from his lips. How much head over heels he was for him. After all, it’d only been a month since Aomine decided to - how did his mother put it? ‘make the first step’, and reattempted this thing with Kise.

Plus the boy’s commitment issues didn’t exactly tempt Aomine to bust a gut anytime soon.      

So he settled with pleasuring Kise, trying to pull his first name off his vocal cords as much as possible.

And pleasure he gave him, using his manhood as the only thing he trusted to surly give pleasure,

“ _Kise—_ ”

Using his basketball-honed muscles to rock his hips like a god,  

“Ah, ah, ah yeah, _mmm…_ ”

And his hands to find Kise’s favorite spots, and he stroked him, stroked him until his palm felt the tremors course from Kise’s cock to his spine that arched from pleasure like a strung bow.

“Ao—Aominecchi, _nnngh_ … I’m coming…”

“I know, baby, I feel it.”

“ _Oh fuck,_ it’s so—” Kise squeezed his eyes tight and groaned while Aomine felt the tight squeeze around his dick and yeah, _it’s so._

Aomine let his body crash atop Kise seconds before they orgasmed. It wasn’t because the cubital vein in his elbow pits were starting to shake, just that his palms were so sweaty, they ridiculously slipped out and shattered the balance he had above him.

It was honestly so uncool, Aomine’s flushing face could easily be interpreted as 30% pure embarrassment.

“Oh shit—” he groaned against the comforter and fell into a subconscious humping into the smothering channel of Kise, suffused with lube and seed.

Kise too, was still whimpering, the overstimulation of Aomine’s continuous rutting pulling choppy gasps from his lungs way after coming on Aomine’s hand and—

“ _Oh God._ ”

Aomine chuckled breathless, “Nope, Aomine Daiki.”

“Wha— _no_ , you idiot! I mean I stained your shirt! Your team shirt!” Kise stressed with a brow far too scrunched for a postcoital face.

“So you stained it and _I’m_ the idiot?”

“Aominecchi!”

Aomine snickered. “Oh well, just dabbed it with some tissues.” And when he half-lifted his head to where the box seemed too far away on the nightstand for his lax limbs, he squirmed to the edge of the bed, threw his arm down until his hand grasped a towel laying on the floor. “Here, dabbed it with this.”

Kise took it, started blotting and sighed with a pout. “We need to wash it immediately.” He let the towel fall to the ground and pulled at the tail of the shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking it off,” Kise answered with an obvious tone, “it’s stained.”

“Just leave it on, it’ll dry,” said Aomine as he turned on his side to spoon the seated blond.

“You want me to stay with a cum-stained shirt?”

“What I want is for you to stop fucking moving. And to leave it on,” he adds the last part more lowly. “There isn’t much anyway, most of it in my hand or smeared on my shirt so I don’t care. Plus it’s cold.”

Kise eyed him inscrutably, but his hands were receding. “I could borrow another of your shirts, Aominecchi,” he suggested softly.

“I know. But no need.” It was spoken with aloofness and the graveling rumble of a sleepy Aomine; but Kise knew Aomine wasn’t about to doze off.

Or maybe he was?

“Are you going to sleep?”

“No, why?”

“No, nothing.”

“Gimme a few minutes - to catch my breath, piss and drink something and you can get back on the saddle if you want.”

Kise smacked him on the shoulder. “That’s not what I meant.” But a smile slipped and he let himself fall back, facing his lover in their now reverse position on the bed.

The room has considerably dimmed since they entered it thanks to the overcast afternoon sky and rain, which pitter-patter sound against the windowpanes was the only thing encompassing them for a while.  

 

***

 

Aomine cracked open an eye begrudgingly as he groaned. It was not because of the monstrous feeling of sunlight against his eyes because he recalled dropping the blinds thoroughly at some point through the night.

No, it was because of something he felt southward. A prickling feel which made his hips buck and roll even before his brain connected to those muscles and knew what was going on.

But it didn’t take much brainpower to quickly understand the gist of what was going on. Especially when the first thing he saw when casting a glance downward is a thick, yellow crown instead of his member.

Aomine sighed and shut back his eye. He knew there was no going back to deep slumber but the feel of teetering between wet dream and reality was keeping him nicely afloat. The only thing he absentmindedly mused about was if he had any nut left after last night.

But his body didn’t seem to be worried as Kise sucked on a pretty hard cock and - _oh fuck -_ a pretty heavy testicle.

“ _Mmmh, Kise—_ ”

Kise hummed and looked up at him through golden strands, his eyes overcast by long lashes blurring the lines between heavy lidded by sleep or just natural eros.

Fuck. Sweat broke out on the back of Aomine’s neck.

Kise kept on slurping on his genitals, his hand stroking languorously the tanned, long cock, giving attention to the bloated head when it started dribbling precum.

“Yeah, okay, you’re in a good mood,” Aomine rumbled breezily with a wry, toothy grin.  

Kise emptied his mouth. “I thought you’d like it.” His smoky eyes were drilling holes into Aomine’s own and stayed there as he took the other testicle in his mouth with scandalous casualty, unworthy of an ethical Japanese high schooler.

Aomine chuckled to the ceiling, lounging deeper into the mattress. “I fucking love it.”

Hips started to move in an up and down cadence, Aomine’s hands reaching for that lustrous mane that managed to look perfect even after a sweaty, wild night and began to scratch Kise’s scalp - a little harshly when he did something that made his him jolt.

Morning blowjobs weren’t something Kise was willing to offer a lot. But when he did, Aomine felt like the luckiest sixteen years old bastard in town.

“Mmh… yeah.”

Kise smeared the precum around the length of the shaft with his palm and then enveloped his cushy lips around it like a hot blanket. Aomine hit the pillow with his head hard in ecstasy.

He felt like a king.

“Oh fuck, Kise, so good, shit!” His head

Kise bloody hummed with his cock in his mouth and producted sounds like when he was eating one of his onion gratin soups. That was when Aomine knew Kise was fucking _horny_ for it.

“I thought you’d be pretty satiated by now.”

“I am,” Kise answered, “I was just in the mood to make you feel good.” He simpered at him through luxiourious eyelashes as he caressed the long dick with his spit-wet lips.

At risk of looking like a hypnotized loon, Aomine took hold of that modeling head and slipped and bit of control into his voice. “Feels freaking amazing.” He threw him a glance and added, “And how’s that cock up your mouth feel, huh?”

Kise had got this skin that get all flushy after sleep. Ever since he discovered it in middle school, it had been another of his favorite features on the blond model. Now he might have missed seeing those peachy cheeks when he woke up just now but the blush he got upon saying those words made up for it.

“Feels good,” mumbled Kise, “really good.”

Aomine preened. “Yeah, the way you want it before breakfast, I bet it does.”

“Aominecchi…”

Aomine found himself in the mood too. In the mood to caress the rosy skin rather than push and pull. As much as he felt Kise’s desire to titillate the dominant side of him so early in the morning - or whatever hour it was right now - with those smoldering eyes of him, Aomine didn’t want to burst this blithesome bubble with blunt motions.

He felt like savoring the momentum with languidness, enjoying the sweet licks and laps with an indolent smile.

Feeling more and more like all he needed was a crown over his head with the way his cock was worshipped by first class celebrity model Kise Ryōta.  

“Mmm… yeah, baby, just like that… here you go.”

Kise’s tongue trailed down the underside of the dick, over the vein running there and used his wet, fleshy muscle to put pressure against the length of it. Aomine gasped audibly in pleasure as Kise predicted.

“Ooh _fuck yeah._ ” And this time Aomine couldn’t resist the urge to tug on Kise’s hair if only to keep his middle part from violently jolting.

Kise watched it all and smiled. Even without witnessing Aomine’s screwed features, he could feel it as the boy’s cock and legs spasm in pleasure.  

He loved feeling that thick blue vein against his tongue himself. Damn, he found it so fucking erotic. He sneaked his hand between his body and the covers to find his naked half.

“Shit, Kise, I can’t hold it much longer, suck me into your mouth.”

Kise licked his lips and gave him an impish tone. “How about you ask nicely.”

And here Aomine thought he wanted him to play the dominant card.

Damn he adored this minx.

“Please, sugar pookie, take me into your tight little mouth and kiss me with your slutty throat,” Aomine sneered with a sickening sweet pitch of his voice.

Kise raised an unimpressed eyebrow, puckering his lips to hold his laugh. Aomine saw the mischief in those lusty eyes wasn’t spent yet. “Tell me how much you love my throat.”

Aomine shimmied more comfortably against the pillows and looked straight into Kise. “I love your throat more than teriyaki burgers.”

Kise paused motionless, face stuck between indignation and laughter. He snorted. “I hope teriyaki burgers are on top of your favorite things list.”    

“There was basketball but that’s apples and oranges right?”

“So you can’t choose between me and basketball, Aominecchi?” Kise teased lightheartedly, his hand pumping Aomine’s cock to keep it nice and stiff.

Aomine finally groaned and slumped back against his pillow. “Gah, for fuck’s sake, Kise, what do I have to do to get me back into your mouth?!”

“Make me breakfast.” Kise answered suspiciously all too instantly.

“Fine,” Aomine sighed in anticipation.

“I want fried tofu with tuna salad and cherry tomatoes, and spinach omelet with tomatoes.”

“Oi oi oi, Mom left a pot of miso soup in the fridge, that’s what was planned for breakfast!” Aomine riposted quickly with a start. “Plus we don’t have cherry tomatoes.”

“You do. I checked last night.”Kise peeped with a sugary smile.

“What?” Aomine was floored. “K—Kise why, you’re a better cook than me anyway!”

“I just want you to do it, please, Aominecchi,” Kise batted his eyelashes and jutted his bottom lip more.

Aomine watched his cock literally weep for attention and took pity. “Okay, fine, you got it. I’ll try my best. Can _you_ try your best now?”

Kise smirked and lifted himself so his stomach wasn’t lying on the covers anymore. He gave Aomine a beguiling look. “I’ll do more than try,” he said before taking the hard dick inside his moist cavern in one go.

“Ohh, God, yes,” Aomine exhaled blissfully. Kise started working his tongue on the underside of the shaft while massaging the outer side with his lips, making erotic mewls and slurpy sounds he knew drove Aomine even more crazy with lust.

Kise swallowed him bit by bit, throat-muscles contracting around the head as he tried to keep his gag reflex at bay this time. Kise had learned to give good blowjobs by now - thanks to the many AVs he consumed back then. He knew he could just learn with practice but… at that time, Aomine was with Kuroko, and Kise didn’t want to lose Aomine.

So Kise did the only thing he could think of. Well not exactly what _he_ thought of as much as what he agreed to.

He had gone to his sister for a bit of help, a piece of advice, perhaps even a voice of wisdom that will talk him out of this new illicit affair - although for the last one, he should probably had knocked on his older sister door rather than the cadet of them three.

He explained how he was secretly seeing a girl who already had a boyfriend and asked her how to compete with their public relationship.

After skeptically wondering how could the girl not dump her boyfriend for _him_ and twirling a blond curl for a four seconds, Reina had looked him in the eye and told him with a smirk he just had to be better in bed than the other guy.

What could he say. At least he could always count on his morally loose family.

It wasn’t his most prideful period of his life - recalling himself honing his ‘bed’ skills with AVs for hours.

And since throats haven’t been something he was able to visibly see, his gag reflex had been the only thing he couldn’t copy off a professional blowjob.

Kise increased the tempo of his bobbing head as he felt more fluids oozing directly down his throat. He cast a glance at Aomine, and couldn’t help but escape a low _‘mmmh’_ as he revealed in all that bronzed sinew tightening and flexing, watching the thin sunlight stripes that seeped through the blinds shimmer on all that sweat caught in the intricate carves of Aomine’s abs.  

And it was because of him.

And all his.

“ _Ngh,_ yeah, perfect mouth, you want my fat cock bad, huh, Kise? _Uhhn—yeah_ , tighten that throat more,” Aomine groaned in pleasure as he bucked into Kise’s mouth. “Ughh, I’m close… Kise…”

Kise didn’t show in sign of relenting so the tan boy knew he got permission. Sweet, fucking hot permission.

Kise cummed first from the hot expectation and so before the salty load filled his mouth, the blond shuddered and spurted all over the sheets.

The room cloyed with wet, slapping sounds and the smell of sex. It was mostly dark thanks to Aomine’s efficient blinds, but the bedroom’s door stayed open so there was light streaming from the hallway.

Aomine hissed Kise’s name one last time before he came undone, body all quivering as he unloaded deep into the model’s hot mouth.

“ _Mmng, uuugh shit…_ ”

Kise was swallowing him.

Kise was gulping on his semen. His eyes wet and hooded, his skin erubescent, his everything provocative and luring to Aomine even when sex wasn’t involved at all.

Kise flumped aside with a sigh and after a few moments of breath-collection, Aomine said “You must _really_ want that omelet.”

“Come to think of it, I’ll also need some meat. Add me some fried chicken or sausages. And I know there’s a kinky joke somewhere in there but I’m serious.”

“Kise, I still have enough power left to hit you.”

The whole thing made them laugh and they stretched each limb for at least five minutes before Kise got up first from the warm cocoon of Aomine’s bed.

His naked behind tingled a little and his thighs were wet and sticky. He was also still in Aomine’s Tōō sweatshirt; and the sight made Aomine leer unabashedly.

He knew the Kaijō ace was about to head to the bathroom to wash away most of last night marks, which meant no more Kise in his team’s long-sleeved, black shirt. So he called a “Wait.”

Kise turned his head to look back from the threshold.

Aomine leaned on his right palm and tilted his head, eyes gleaming. “Turn around.”

A slow smile tugged at Kise’s pretty lips. “Why?” he asked while turning around fully.

Slanted, azure blues roved over his semi-naked body with a crude quality that usually had the model boy turned on in a jiffy.

“Is this what they call the ‘boyfriend shirt’?”

Kise’s smile was kittenishly radiant. He glanced down to where the black, stained shirt rode just below his cock and balls. “Well, it’s your shirt, and you’re my boyfriend…”

Aomine grinned as Kise grinned back and Aomine thought if he didn’t pay close attention, he might get addicted to that title.

They hit the shower together in the end and when out, Kise felt so relaxed, he stayed a good ten minutes sprawled on the bed in the bathrobe Aomine never used while the latter was already pulling on a hoodie.

The doorbell ringing made Kise jerk forward from his starfish position. “Is that your parents?!”

“Cool your jets, my parents wouldn’t ring the bell.”  Aomine drawled, nonchalant. “Probably the neighbor dropping by the milk.”

Kise eased back and smirked. “Why would your neighbor drop by milk for you?”

Aomine finished lacing his drawstring pants while saying “’Cause my mom told her so. She always asks her to drop by and check if I don’t need anything from the grocery store or if I didn’t starve to death.”

Kise sniggered. “’She’.  Well, such diligence must be real cute.”

Aomine tossed him a look from his bedroom door. “She’s sixty two _._ ” And he was still hearing the other’s guffaws as he went down the stairs to answer.

He was already readying his ‘You didn’t need to trouble yourself, Suzuki san,’ when he opened the door and saw someone more unexpected than Suzuki san’s granddaughter who found out she was turned down because of her small rack.

“Hey! So you’re alive,” Kagami stated with false surprise.

“Hah? Kagami? What are you doing here?!”

“Hello, Aomine kun.”

“Holy fu—Tetsu?!” Aomine blurted out, startled.

“Yes,” conceded the smaller boy.

Aomine eyeballed the Seirin duo standing on his doorsteps looking somehow expectant.

“What—what’s going on?”

Kagami knitted his eyebrows. “What do you mean ‘what’s going on’, we’ve been trying to reach you since this morning.”

“And last night too,” completed Kuroko.

“What? Why?”

“Why?” Kagami parroted, baffled, and put a hand on his hip. “You texted me yesterday demanding a two-on-two with Kuroko and Kise _with eight exclamation points._ But you never answered me when and where!”

Aomine finally registered what was going on as flips of the previous day flashed across his eyes. “Ooh… that’s right, that’s right, I did send that.”

Kagami quirked a brow. “Why weren’t you answering your phone? Kise too doesn’t pick up which is freaking weird for him.”

“Yes, he didn’t even answer my texts. That’s when we decided to see if everything was okay with you first since Kise kun is probably in Kanagawa.”

Aomine shrugged and tried to sound detached and casual as a part of his brain began to panic. “Ah, yeah, my phone died in the middle of night. As for Kise, I’m sure he’s still sleeping or something. ”

“Dude. It’s one in the afternoon,” the redhead deadpanned.

The composed mask crumbled at once as Aomine’s eyes widened in clear surprise. “Yeah… I know - I overslept. I’ll give Kise a call, he already agreed on the match so nothing to worry about… you should go ahead to that court we played in last time,” Aomine suggested with ease though his whole body was silently fidgeting. Kagami was about open his mouth again when he closed it as quickly when he caught from over Aomine’s shoulder _Kise_ , stepping on the last staircase and disappearing behind the adjacent hallway, wearing a shirt under what looked like Tōō’s basketball team jacket and… boxers. “I’ll get ready and join you, okay?”

Kagami focused back on the Tōō's ace and stared at him dumbly.

“Uuh, yeah… okay.”

“Cool, see you in a few then,” Aomine said somewhat hastily as the two boys stepped out of the porch.

 

***

 

“Was that _Kise_ I saw - or did I just hallucinate?” Kagami wondered while walking.

Beside him, Kuroko was walking with a blank expression. “No, you didn’t, Kagami kun,” he said tonelessly. But not the familiar ‘tonelessly’. it made Kagami turn toward him.

And the Seirin ace saw that his partner’s face was also not the usual blank, relaxed face. Kuroko was frowning deeply.

Now as much as Kagami looked like the type who didn’t mind not knowing about the dramas around him, he knew about what happened in Teikō between Kuroko and Aomine. And Kise. He was told about it by Kuroko himself at some point and never tried to bring back the awkward subject again.

Awkward romantic topics about his close friends had never been his forte, but when he saw his teammate’s faraway, furrowed look, Kagami couldn’t help but wonder if Kuroko might be… more than flummoxed like him? Because hitherto, Kagami thought that whole story was water under the bridge by now; that was until he saw his friend’s broody expression.

“Uuh, well then if you saw it too, then that was weird.” When no comeback was given, Kagami prompted, “Kuroko, are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I mean I forgave them - because they looked sincere and… I suppose it didn’t surprise me that much when I thought about it.”

“Kuroko…”

“It’s just…” the boy’s lips drew into a thin line, “Seeing them like that, it felt as if nothing have changed. Lying and sneaking around… Aomine kun told me it was a mistake. Now I understand that from the start, it wasn’t. The mistake was me. And for some reason… that… hurt.”

Kagami’s mouth opened wordlessly. They hadn’t stopped walking though Kagami thought he might need to pause for a second because too many things were now fuzzing in his head and maybe there wasn’t that much water under that bridge after all because,

“Kuroko… do you still have… feelings for Aomine?”

Kuroko sighed and turned to face the taller boy with a smile “It’s just… I want to move on and… and looks they already did.”


End file.
